


Waking Up and the Potential Dangers

by ridoma (Diminuendo)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: KINda gore btw, M/M, VRY SHORT IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminuendo/pseuds/ridoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Wade's mercenary skills, he'd obviously be a light sleeper—or a potential threat to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up and the Potential Dangers

Logan, Steve and Tony slowly traveled upstairs to Peter’s room. Steve’s footsteps were light, and his feet barely touch the ground as he swiftly walks. Logan’s footsteps are more of a shuffle, and make much more sound. Tony’s footsteps are the most obnoxious ones, the heel of his foot would swiftly slam into the floorboards, purposely hitting all the squeaky ones.

It didn't take the men time at all to find Wade Wilson a.k.a Deadpool, sleeping soundly in his bed. His chest rose at a good pace and he snored loudly. His long limbs tangled with each other, and it seemed comfortable with him, but the way he scrunched his eyes told a different story.

Logan is the first to attempt to wake Wade up, while Steve and Tony hid behind the door, not even bothering to even peek inside. His footsteps purposely got louder and louder until he went up to Wade’s sleeping figure and pulled off his blanket. . .

He lost an arm and broke both his legs, his shoulder bones are seriously out of place and wait, _is that supposed to be a head?_

Tony and Steve went together this time. Tony is less rough than Logan, but is way more arrogant with _le nez en l’air(1)_. He gets scolded quickly by Steve, who is calm, more sensitive to the area he's in and actually doesn't want upset Wade. They both slowly approach the man, Steve tells Tony to stand back, and gently pats Wade’s shoulder, while Tony goes to pin Wade down.

Their noses are broken, pieces of metal are stuck in Steve’s back, from the shoulder to tailbone and his fingers are in places which they shouldn't be. Tony’s foot is bent at an inhuman angle, and along with Logan, the three limp their way to the nearest hospital.

When Peter is home there’s weird scent around his house. He looks for the Avengers, but they're not here, when they're clearly supposed to be. He quickly lets the thought fade with one explanation in mind: _Tony_. He feels as if he missed something, like a World War, but shrugs it off, after all, he lives with _Wade_ out of all people. He remembers, though, that Wade is sleeping. So he quickly walks up the stairs and goes into his and Wade’s room. With a soft smile, he climbs on top of Wade and nuzzles him, whom wakes up with a lazy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon of mine that only Peter can properly wake up Wade.
> 
> (1) It means nose in air, a French expression for being very stuck-up—but it depends on context. Well, this is what it means in Québec, Canada. The meaning may vary in other francophones/French-speaking communities.
> 
> Oh yes!!! If I made a Tumblr making fics + accepting prompts, not just for spideypool, would anyone be interested? (Bc I'm bored, yo.)


End file.
